Question: A silver pair of glasses costs $$15$, and a gold pair of shorts costs $$5$. The silver pair of glasses costs how many times as much as the gold pair of shorts costs?
Solution: The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the gold pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$15 \div $5$ $$15 \div $5 = 3$ The silver pair of glasses costs $3$ times as much as the gold pair of shorts costs.